Introspectivo
by luh-chan
Summary: "Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos quando caminhou pelo tapete vermelho da igreja na companhia de Haruno Sakura. Então essa é a sensação de recomeçar; ele pensou."


_._

_Para todas as garotas que merecem um "Eu te amo"._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Introspectivo**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ele tinha dezoito anos quando voltou.<p>

_Voltar_ foi estranho. Nem tudo ficou como ele pensava que ficaria. Sim, Konoha ainda era a Vila Oculta da Folha. Sim, Chouji continuava enorme. Sim, Rock Lee não tinha feito as sobrancelhas. Mas algumas pequenas coisas mudaram. Kakashi costumava ler um "misterioso" livro de capa laranja; agora segura um de capa verde nas mãos. Konohamaru está, no mínimo, uns vinte centímetros mais alto que da última vez que o vira. Hinata tem cabelos longos. Shikamaru é um jonin. De três membros, o Time Sete passou a ter cinco: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai e Capitão Yamato.

Falando em Naruto e Sakura, eles foram os que mais mudaram. Naruto está maduro, incrivelmente forte, aprendeu novas técnicas e ganhou o respeito da vila. Sakura está um pouco mais temperamental, realiza missões solo em outros países, é aprendiz da lendária Tsunade e é capaz de salvar vidas.

Mas o que mais mudou nos seus dois antigos companheiros foi a relação entre eles.

.

A campainha do apartamento que Naruto arranjou para ele soou, e Sasuke lamentou muito ter que interromper sua refeição à base de água, arroz e tomates para atender a porta. Interiormente, surpresa percorreu seu corpo quando ele viu Haruno Sakura parada à sua frente. Exteriormente, ele sequer esboçou um sorriso de educação.

— Sasuke-kun! Estou interrompendo algo?

Ele deu um olhar de esguelha para o seu jantar frio e pobre.

— Não.

— Oh, bem, Naruto está me esperando no Ichiraku e como eu estava passando por aqui perto, resolvi te chamar para juntar-se a nós dois. Vai ser legal, não é mesmo? Como nos velhos tempos.

Nada jamais voltaria a ser "como nos velhos tempos", e Sasuke sabia disso. Apenas sendo um pouco educado para com a atenção de Sakura ter ido até a seu apartamento convidá-lo, ele respondeu um...

— Talvez eu vá mais tarde.

Perceptivelmente, algo escureceu nos olhos dela. Dois segundos depois, estava sorrindo outra vez. Um sorriso muito bonito, ele pensou; mas infeliz.

— Tudo bem, então. Estarei te esperando, Sasuke-kun.

Eles se despediram brevemente e acenaram um para o outro, mas a verdade que ambos sabiam pairava sobre o ar: não existe um "talvez" para Uchiha Sasuke. Ele simplesmente não iria ao Ichiraku.

Uma outra verdade: apesar de saber disso, ela _realmente_ esperou por ele naquela noite.

E em várias outras noites que se seguiram.

.

.

.

Ele tinha dezenove anos quando tomou coragem e pisou no solo do Distrito Uchiha pela primeira vez em mais de dez anos.

Apesar de fazer tanto tempo, tudo continuava muito familiar para ele: as árvores de troncos grossos, as casas feitas de madeira nobre, as pedrinhas brancas e redondas espalhadas pelo chão, o símbolo Uchiha estampado em todas as janelas... Familiar até demais. Sasuke estava preparado para vidraças quebradas, madeiras rachadas, ervas daninhas consumindo jardins, pequenos animais selvagens correndo por todos os lados, cheiro de mofo ou qualquer outro sinal de abandono e solidão. Para a sua genuína surpresa, o local parecia seguro e feliz.

Com o coração na mão, Sasuke abriu a porta da casa onde nasceu e prendeu a respiração com o que viu: o chão estava brilhando, os móveis estavam polidos e um mar de flores inundava todos os cômodos. Grandes, pequenas, coloridas, brancas, orquídeas, pétalas, lavanda... Havia flores para todos os gostos. Em cima da mesa, um bilhete o esperava:

.

_Sasuke-kun, tem frutas e legumes frescos na geladeira e alguma coisa na despensa (macarrão instantâneo, provavelmente. Naruto insistiu tanto para ir comigo ao supermercado...). Se precisar, é só me chamar._

_Sakura._

_P.S.: não se esqueça de trocar a água das flores._

_._

Embora ele tenha precisado, não a chamou. Mesmo assim, lá estava ela.

— Sasuke-kun, que horror! Você não trocou a água como eu pedi?

Apenas dois dias tinham se passado e agora Sakura se sentia presa num cemitério de flores mortas.

— Eu troquei. Não sei qual é o problema delas.

— Sabe, uma vez Ino me disse que ela conversa com as plantas da floricultura...

Ele sabia aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

— Não.

— ...Ela disse que assim as plantinhas crescem mais rápido e mais sadias...

— Eu disse não, Sakura.

— ...Então, quem sabe se você conversar com as flores um pouquinho...

— Não.

— ...Elas não percam o brilho?

Apesar de ter achado a idéia boba e tosca, certa noite Sasuke cantou para uma margarida branca (quando ninguém estava por perto, obviamente) uma canção de ninar que sua mãe costumava cantar. Nada aconteceu, as flores secaram gradativamente até virarem pó. Mas ao cantar aquela curta melodia que lhe trazia tantas boas lembranças de sua família, algo realmente floresceu.

Em seu coração.

.

.

.

Ele tinha vinte anos quando beijou Haruno Sakura.

Quando tocou-a.

Quando fez amor com ela.

E de novo.

Quando murmurou coisas em seu ouvido.

Quando a fez gemer e gritar seu nome.

E de novo.

E de novo. De novo. De novo. De novo. De novo.

Ele estava _faminto_ por ela. Não conseguia tirar os olhos das pernas longas, as mãos dos seios cremosos, a boca dos lábios inchados, os braços do abraço apertado.

E no final de cada noite, ele não resistia à tentação e dizia "Só você. Só você, Sakura, só você".

Ela beijava-o no topo da testa e respondia "Eu sei".

E então, Sasuke acordava sozinho em sua cama de mais um sonho.

.

.

.

Ele tinha vinte e um anos quando a viu lutar pela primeira vez desde que retornara.

Não era uma luta séria, uma vez que ela ria e desferia poderosos socos em Naruto, mas ainda assim era impressionante. Será que Sasuke ainda precisaria entrar na frente dela quando um inimigo aparecesse? Não, certamente não.

Com certo sacrifício, Naruto desviou no último segundo de um golpe (que acabou criando uma cratera gigante no chão da floresta, quase como se um asteróide tivesse caído do espaço). Apesar da possibilidade de ter ganho uma passagem só de ida para o além, o Uzumaki não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Após mais alguns minutos de batalha, Sasuke achou irônico ver Sakura curando o garoto loiro após ter jogado uma árvore (_uma árvore!_) na cabeça do futuro Hokage, enquanto quase chorava de tanto pedir desculpas.

— Oh, meu Deus, como você consegue ser tão estúpido? — ela ralhou com a voz em prantos, enquanto luz verde emanava da ponta de seus dedos. — _Por que não desviou? _Você ficou parado!

Naruto, que poderia estar em coma ou aterrissando em Plutão, sorriu.

— Ne, Sakura-chan, você se preocupa demais.

— _Eu_ me preocupo demais? Sua cabeça quase decolou do seu corpo!

— Não ligo enquanto você estiver aqui para me curar.

Quando ela terminou de fechar a ferida e despejou mais umas trezentas broncas em Naruto sobre ele ser descuidado, ela encontrou com os olhos de Sasuke, que apenas assistia à cena debaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

Ela não resistiu.

— Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sua vez! Venha!

Ele não pensou duas vezes.

— Não, obrigado.

O sorriso de Sakura murchou imediatamente; mas logo Naruto se pôs de pé e gritou com todo o ânimo que conseguiu reunir:

— OK, EU QUERO REVANCHE!

Ela riu.

— Não cansa de ser humilhado por mim?

— Sakura-chan, não cante vitória antes da hora. Agora eu vou lutar sério!

— Toda vez você diz isso!

E enquanto eles lutavam (soco. Cura. Chute. Cura. Shuriken. Cura.), Sasuke percebeu que certas coisas _realmente_ mudaram.

E que ele não fazia mais parte dessas mudanças.

.

.

.

Ele tinha vinte e dois anos quando Yamanaka Ino chamou-o de covarde.

Foi um momento tão estranho, tão nada a ver, que Sasuke nem fez questão de guardá-lo no seu baú de lembranças.

E o ocorrido ficou por isso mesmo. Sua antiga _fangirl_ quase cuspiu em sua cara e o chamou de covarde.

Indignado, ele apenas a ignorou.

E ignorar as pessoas foi o seu pior defeito por muito, muito tempo.

.

.

.

Ele tinha vinte e três anos quando Kakashi bagunçou os seus cabelos.

Estavam numa missão relativamente fácil, cujo objetivo era vigiar duas cabanas que pertenciam a um grupo de colhedores de arroz que temiam assaltos e furtos do grão estocado, localizadas na zona rural da cidade. Como de praxe, eles dividiram-se em duas duplas: Kakashi e Sasuke vigiariam uma cabana e Naruto e Sakura cuidariam da outra.

Tudo estava ocorrendo bem, até que o Hatake resolveu ferir o silêncio da noite:

— Não está feliz pela Hokage finalmente ter liberado uma missão para o Time 7?

— Isso não é uma missão. — Sasuke zombou. — É uma palhaçada. Vigiar sacos de arroz...

— Mesmo assim. — seu ex-sensei insistiu. — Estamos mais uma vez reunidos. Embora Sai esteja ausente hoje...

— Tche. Você parece o Naruto falando assim.

Silêncio.

— Como você acha que os dois estão se saindo? — o Uchiha perguntou após algum tempo.

— Sem maiores problemas, acho. Aqueles lá têm espírito de equipe.

Silêncio.

— Você está bem, Sasuke?

Vagarosamente (e quase dolorosamente), ele olhou para a outra cabana, tentando localizar os amigos escondidos por entre as árvores ou algo do tipo. Nada. Estava escuro demais.

— Acho melhor calarmos a boca, ou espantaremos o nosso alvo.

Sem dizer mais palavra alguma, Kakashi sorriu brevemente por detrás de sua máscara e esfregou a mão no topo da cabeça do antigo pupilo, bagunçando os fios negros num gesto quase paternal.

Algumas horas mais tarde, apesar de terem realizado a missão com êxito, Sasuke sentiu-se meio fracassado, como se estivesse perdendo algo que ainda não se dera conta do quê.

.

.

.

Ele tinha vinte e quatro anos quando ela foi até à sua casa levar um bolo que tinha feito com as suas próprias mãos.

Era um bolo grande e espalhafatoso, estava torto em vários lugares e granulado colorido enfeitava a grossa cobertura de chocolate. Vinte e quatro pequenas e brancas velas estavam acesas, e Sasuke percebeu que algumas estavam tão derretidas que tinha cera em cima do bolo.

Mas não foi a massa colorida e de cheiro extremamente doce que lhe chamou a atenção. O mais impressionante disso tudo era que...

— Boa noite, Sasuke-kun.

...Sakura estava de vestido.

Quando ele nada disse, ela olhou para baixo, ligeiramente envergonhada.

— Então... Surpresa! Êêê!

— Ê. — ele repetiu, sua voz rouca.

Dando um passo para o lado, Sasuke deixou que Sakura entrasse em sua casa e colocasse o bolo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Enquanto ela procurava pelos pratos e guardanapos, ele pôde apreciar por alguns longos segundos a visão da parte _traseira_ dela, perguntando-se o porquê de ela não usar vestidos com mais freqüência.

— Sasuke-kun, você não tem guardanapos?

Ele foi ao banheiro e retornou com um rolo de papel higiênico nas mãos.

Dois segundos depois, uma risada alta e primitiva eclodiu do peito dela. O som era irritante; ele pensou, mas também era adorável; concluiu.

Após algum tempo, cada um sentou em uma ponta do sofá e em silêncio comeram o bolo.

— Eu sei que você não gosta de doces, mas é o seu aniversário.

— Está bom. — ele deu de ombros.

Enquanto ela conversava sobre coisas inúteis (_"A cadeira do meu escritório não para de ranger", "Os preços do supermercado estão um absurdo!", "Preciso trocar a lâmpada do meu banheiro"_), Sasuke ouvia alguma coisa aqui e outra ali; às vezes assentia com a cabeça e murmura seu típico "Hn". Outras vezes, seus olhos caíam no pescoço fino e liso dela, ou nas suas pernas cruzadas que balançavam sem parar, ou em detalhes como o batom rosa claro, um anel de diamante que ela usava ou o no modo como Sakura chegou com os cabelos molhados e agora eles estavam quase secos.

Aquele ambiente, estar sentado no sofá onde um dia toda a sua família sentou-se para conversarem amenidades, comer aquele bolo colorido doce e colorido e estar apenas na presença de uma pessoa a quem ele aprendera a confiar, foram o bastante para que Sasuke dissesse sem pensar:

— Este é o primeiro bolo que ganho desde que eles se foram.

A respiração dela ficou presa na garganta. Sasuke _nunca_ falava qualquer coisa que fosse relacionada à família.

— Nunca mais comemorei meu aniversário. Parece que nunca mais fiz anos, como se eu estivesse preso no tempo.

O coração de Sakura encolheu-se. Ela não sabia o que dizer, simplesmente não estava preparada para aquilo. Apesar de ter sempre sonhado com aquele momento, ela não estava pronta para descobrir o lado sensível de Uchiha Sasuke.

Por ora, tudo o que ela tinha para oferecer-lhe era um abraço.

— Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun. — ela lhe desejou quando cruzou a distância no sofá entre eles e passou os braços pela cintura dele. — Feliz aniversário.

O calor o surpreendeu.

— Eu estou aqui. — ela quase soluçou. — Eu estou aqui.

No toque daquele abraço desengonçado, Sasuke ficou em dúvida sobre onde deveria colocar as mãos. Na cintura, nos ombros ou nas costas dela?

Sem saber o que fazer, ele apenas ficou ali, imóvel e com uma garota linda pendurada em seu pescoço.

Quando ela finalmente percebeu o embaraço dele, Sakura afastou-se até ficar a uma distância "confortável".

— Está ficando tarde. — ela murmurou. — Acho melhor eu voltar para casa.

E o calor tinha ido embora.

.

.

.

Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos quando caminhou pelo tapete vermelho da igreja na companhia de Haruno Sakura.

O casal era o centro das atenções, todos estavam ali para vê-los ao som da Marcha Nupcial. Sasuke usava um terno escuro que combinava com os seus sapatos lustrosos, e seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido a cada passo que dava em direção ao altar. Arriscando-se a olhar para o lado, quase desfaleceu com a imagem de Sakura e seu vestido branco.

Ela estava deslumbrante.

O cabelo estava meio preso e meio solto, meio liso e meio cacheado, ela andava meio rápido e meio devagar, o vestido era meio delicado e meio sensual, meio simples e meio magnífico. Sasuke estava inteiramente satisfeito. Entretanto, o que ele mais queria no momento era poder ver o rosto dela, pois tinha certeza de que veria um lindo sorriso. Mas eles estavam caminhando lado a lado, e o máximo que o véu lhe permitia enxergar eram seus cílios longos e grossos.

Um pouco à frente, Naruto não pôde se conter e acenou freneticamente para eles, como se estivesse aprovando tudo aquilo. O Uchiha fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Então essa é a sensação de recomeçar; ele pensou.

Quando eles chegaram ao altar e o som da marcha cessou, Sasuke finalmente viu o rosto dela.

Ela não estava sorrindo.

Ela sequer estava olhando nos olhos dele.

Como se estivesse sendo arrancado de um sonho profundo, Naruto abraçou-o fortemente, quase num gesto rude, e sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke, a voz emocionada:

— Obrigado, cara. Isso é muito importante para mim. Obrigado mesmo. De coração.

Num piscar de olhos depois, Sasuke estava ao lado de Ino e Kakashi (e ele sequer podia se lembrar como fora parar ali) e já não fazia mais parte do centro das atenções. Naquele instante, ele percebeu como o agradecimento de Naruto tinha sido incoerente. Como o seu melhor amigo (e talvez o único) conseguia agradecer _de coração_ enquanto o próprio coração de Sasuke estava no meio de um bombardeio?

Quando ele piscou os olhos novamente, Haruno Sakura disse "sim".

Para Naruto.

.

.

.

Ele tinha vinte e seis anos quando soube que ela estava grávida.

Vinte e sete, quando viu pela primeira vez o clone em miniatura de olhos azuis de Sakura.

Vinte e oito, quando saiu do Time 7 e entrou para a ANBU.

Vinte e nove, quando Naruto foi nomeado Hokage.

Trinta, quando deixou Konoha para sempre. E ninguém estava lá para impedi-lo.

.

.

.

Sasuke tinha doze anos quando Sakura disse que o amava.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Apesar de SasuSaku ser a minha paixão, vício e obsessão, ultimamente estou me "simpatizando" com NaruSaku... Não é um casal tão interessante quanto o primeiro mencionado, mas eles são fofinhos juntos. Acho lindo a forma como o Naruto sempre esteve lá por ela, e eu não pude ignorar isso. Sei que Sakura ama os dois incondicionalmente; todavia, são diferentes formas de amar. Sei também que o meu final ficou meio "WTF? ACABOU?", mas prefiro deixar o resto com a imaginação de vocês. Só queria mostrar que desde os seus doze anos (assim como no mangá), Sasuke teve várias oportunidades de ser mais transparente e deixar seus sentimentos à mostra... Pegaram a moral da história, né? ;)

Ah, e só para constar: Avril Lavigne foi a minha musa inspiradora (embora eu prefira as músicas antigas dela que as atuais...). Sintam-se livres para ouvirem "Things I'll never say" e "Darlin".

OBS: 13 de abril é o meu aniversário. Sei que vai dar numa sexta-feira 13, mas eu queria ter um pouquinho de sorte e receber reviews de presente ***-*** hihi

Bjsbjs e Kinder Ovo pra todo mundo!


End file.
